The present disclosure relates to performing a bariatric procedure through a natural bodily orifice and apparatus for use therewith. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to performing a sleeve gastrectomy (e.g., a vertical sleeve gastrectomy), for example, transvaginally and/or transrectally and apparatus for use to perform such a procedure.
A vertical sleeve gastrectomy is a restrictive form of weight loss surgery in which approximately 85% of the left side of the stomach is removed leaving a cylindrical- or sleeve-shaped stomach with a capacity ranging from about 60 cubic centimeters to about 150 cubic centimeters. A vertical sleeve gastrectomy results in a remodeled stomach that resembles the size and shape of a banana (FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the result of a vertical sleeve gastrectomy). Unlike many other forms of bariatric surgery, the outlet valve and the nerves to the stomach remain intact and, while the stomach is drastically reduced in size, its function is preserved.
Sleeve gastrectomies are typically performed through a patient's abdominal cavity. Several different ports are commonly provided to allow the surgeon to gain access through the patient's abdominal wall to reach the patient's stomach. There are typically a minimum of four ports that are generally used for this procedure (e.g., a stapler port, a grasper port, an endoscope port and an insufflation port). Additionally, a fifth port (e.g., an enlarged umbilical port) is often used for removal of a portion of the stomach. As can be appreciated, this method of performing a bariatric procedure leaves the patient with multiple visible scars.
To help prevent visible scarring from occurring during different types of surgical procedures, natural orifice transluminal endoscopic surgery (NOTES) techniques have been developed. The procedure of the present disclosure is a NOTES procedure where a surgical instrument is inserted through and penetrates the patient's vaginal orifice and/or rectal orifice to access the patient's stomach without penetrating the patient's abdominal wall.